Mind, Body & Soul
by theoldletter
Summary: Bella is an aspiring soul singer. Edward is the front man of famous band Midnight Sun. What happens when Bella comes face to face with her idol?
1. Find You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or anything else related to it. It's all Stephanie Meyer's. This alternate universe is mine though.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight, Bella?"

My mum's question snapped me out of my reverie. I'd been thinking about the assignment that I had left to do until the last minute.

"Mum you know I'd rather shave my head than sit there and listen to Mikey Newton for 2 hours drone on and on and freaking on to something that I wouldn't even classify as music. As much as I adore Midnight Sun and I think Edward Cullen is a sexual beast, I can't justify putting myself through the torture of listening to Mikey Newton just to see Midnight Sun open for them. Besides, you know I've got an assignment due tomorrow that I've done fuck all of."

Midnight Sun was one of my all-time favourite bands. I've been a fan of them for the past 3 years, their music- soulful and rocky is exactly the type of music I want to produce myself. Then there's the lead singer, Edward Cullen. What can I say about Edward? The man has women fawning all over him everywhere around the world. He's one of those "Holy Crap, are you actually real?!" type of attractive guys, emerald green eyes that can stare into your soul, copper sex-hair that you just want to get your hands lost in and a smile that makes all the women and gay men melt into puddles of goo on the floor and makes straight men hate him. Don't even get me started on the tattoos… But the man's voice. Edward Cullen sings like he's lived a thousand years and experienced everything that life could have possibly throw at him. He has soul.

I'm not one of those typical fangirls who would scream in the band's faces when I saw them; I mean what the hell would that achieve? I am a woman and yes I can appreciate the attractiveness of the men in Midnight Sun, but more than anything, it's about the music. It's as if they're speaking to me beyond the lyrics. It's the tone of voice, it's the rhythm, and it's the melody. It feels as if these men are playing their music like it's the last thing they'll ever do. That's how I want other people to feel when they hear me sing. Music has always been my passion and what I want to do with the rest of my life. Edward Cullen and the boys from Midnight Sun are not just my girlie crushes, they are my inspiration and my idols.

My mother sighed. "Woah, ok Bella, no need to get all snarky…and don't say that about Mikey Newton, I love his music! I just know how much you love Midnight Sun and I can't believe you're going to miss their first show here in Australia."

"Thanks mum, really, I've just got too much going on at the moment with university that I can't afford to take the night off, plus I bought a ticket to see them in New York when I go over to the States next month. It kills me that I'm missing out on them tonight but I just can't justify spending that kind of money to see them on stage for 30 minutes open for someone else when I've got my trip coming up. Get me a t-shirt or something from the show though! I love you."

Mum kissed the top of my head

"I love you too honey. Have a good night and try not to stress too much."

I smile at my mum's clear worry. It's moments like these that remind me of how much I am her daughter. I get my worry from her.

"I'll try not to, now get out of here! You can't miss my boys! Call me in intermission and tell me how amazing they were!"

My mother Renee was the best mum a girl could ask for. She loved fiercely and was loyal- sometimes to a fault. At times she could get a bit overbearing and protective when she forgot I was an adult, but it was only because she cared. She's been married to my dad Charlie for 25 years now. Charlie was one of those men who has the answers to everything. Wiser than anyone else I know, he's always there as a shoulder to cry on and to give some solid advice.

After two hours of work, I was on a roll and kicking this essay in the butt when my phone rang and scared the shit out of me. I looked at the caller I.D. Alice- this was going to be an interesting conversation.

Alice was my best friend. We'd been friends ever since high school when we were at school athletics and she broke her leg trying to do high jump. I stayed with her and distracted her while waiting for the ambulance. I guess this is what happens when a midget tries to do high jump. Five foot nothing of pure energy and general craziness, Alice was my girl.

"Hola Miss Alice what's up?" I answered cheerily.

"BELLA! I have a fashion emergency!" Came Alice's extremely loud, urgent response.

I sighed. This is going to be good. "And what would that be? Can't find matching socks?"

"Fashion is not something to be joked about, mole! I'm packing for the trip and I can't decide whether to take my knee-high or thigh-high black leather boots! I need your help!"

I shook my head at her 'emergency'.

"First off, I am not a mole, bitchface! Second, what the hell are you doing packing already? We're not leaving for another month and third, you don't even need long leather boots! We're going to be in America in the middle of summer!"

I hear a huff on the other end of the line.

"Well I'm packing already because unlike you, I don't like waiting until the day I leave to pack for 8 weeks! Shoot me for being organised!"

Alice was right, I was notorious for waiting until the day of, to pack. I loved travelling, it was one of my favourite things to do, but I hated packing more than anything. It was too much pressure!

"And I can't leave my boots behind! I just bought them and they're so cute!"

"Alice, we only have a 23kg luggage allowance, you know that right?" Surely she knew!

I'm met with screeching from Alice herself.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ONLY HAVE 23 KILOGRAMS OF OUTFITS! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Ouch my ears!

"Alice, calm down psycho! Of course you're only allowed a limited amount of luggage! If you took all the baggage you wanted to, the plane would drop out of the bloody sky!"

Sometimes I couldn't believe how ditzy my best friend could be. I mean surely you research these things, right?

"Fuck, well now this changes everything! I have to repack, I'll talk to you later!"

I didn't even get a chance to respond, she was gone already. That girl was a whirlwind. Hurricane Alice… had a ring to it actually.

I needed to relax after that phone call so I decided to treat myself to a romantic bath with me, myself and I. I decided to go the whole nine yards; bubbles, candles, a nice glass of red wine and Midnight Sun's latest album playing in the background. I lost myself in Edward's voice, joining in with my own harmonies, imagining the songs as a duet between the two of us. We were perfectly matched.

After successfully turning myself into a prune from the water, I got out and wrapped myself in my big fluffy towel and walked out to my bedroom. I checked my phone to see what time it was and found myself having three missed calls from my mother.

"Shit, better call her back" I muttered to myself.

Mum picked up after two rings.

"BELLA!"

Again! Jees! Why does everyone have to be so shouty tonight?!

"Hey mum, is everything ok? I had three missed calls from you."

"WAIT A MINUTE BELLA!"

"Mum would you like to tell me what's going on? You're shouting and it's really got me-"

"Hi…Is this Bella?"

A voice cut me off who was definitely not my mother. My mother's voice was not manly and pure velvet. My mother's voice was not American. I knew this voice, I had just been singing with it 2 minutes ago.

Fuck me. It was Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, but I'm a long-time lover of reading it! Please don't throw virtual eggs at me!

PS. If you find some of the spelling or some of the phrases weird, I'm Australian and writing Bella as Australian. Edward is American and if I ever write from Edward's POV, I'll write it as an American (hopefully).

Have a great day, thanks for reading!

x CM


	2. I Feel Alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or anything else related to it. It's all Stephanie Meyer's. This alternate universe is mine though.**

* * *

_Surely this is my mind playing tricks on me? I must be dreaming. So naturally, what do I do? I pinch myself. Ouch! I'm definitely awake! Rookie mistake Bella. _

Somewhere amongst my mental bantering I realise that THE Edward Cullen is on the other end of the line and I still haven't responded to him. I mean what the fuck are you supposed to say to your idol? Somehow I don't think 'Let me have your musical babies!' would be quite appropriate.

"Um…hello…Isabella?" His unmistakable voice snapped me out of my anxious internal babbling.

_Play it cool Bella._

"Uh, yes this is Bella…Who is this?" As if I didn't fucking know who it was, but I had to pull myself together.

"Hi Bella. This is Edward. Edward Cullen. How are you?"

I knew it was him but still, having him confirm it and it not being just in my head made my heart race even faster. I needed to act surprised, but not over the top.

"Wow! Edward Cullen! I'm a huge fan of your music. I'm fantastic actually, how about yourself?"

_Yeah Bella, you go girl! Totally casual conversation with your biggest idol. _

"Thank you so much, I'm really great thanks! Melbourne is beautiful, but you know that already, it your city after all! Why aren't you here tonight so I can meet you in person?"

_Velvet. Motherfucking velvet. _

_He wanted to meet me in person?! _

I was breathless. My heart was racing and I'd barely spoken 20 words to the man. I went to clutch on to the bed post for moral support and of course, as fate would have it, at that very moment, my dog Masen decided that it would be an amazing idea to run into my bedroom, between my legs and trip me up, causing me to lose my balance, flail about and land unceremoniously flat on my ass with a massive thud. Limbs were everywhere and the towel was no longer covering my modesty. Even though I knew Edward couldn't see me, I still turned red as a beetroot.

"Fucking hell Masen!" I yelled at my dog that was hiding in the corner underneath all my dirty washing pretending he was invisible.

I could hear Edward's puzzled tone. "I'm sorry! Did I say something to offend you?"

"What?! Oh no, God no! I was yelling at the dog. The dog's name is Masen."

_Save this Bella!_

I hear the most attractive chuckle come from the other end of the line.

_Duh, Bella. The man sings like a God, he talks like a God, of course his chuckle is going to be magical. I bet when he sneezes it sound like one of Beethoven's fucking symphonies. _

He's still chuckling. "That's a relief. I thought you were yelling at me! A few of my friends call me Masen…it's my middle name. I was thinking how the hell do I fuck up a phone call after two sentences?! Like I said before though, why aren't you here tonight?"

_Edward Cullen is slightly awkward and insecure? _

I decided to tuck that observation away into corner of my brain for another time.

I laughed. "Nope, rest assured my ever so lady-like cursing was not aimed at you. I wish I could be there, but I have university assignments up to my neck and no offence…I don't know whether Mikey Newton is your mate or not, but I cannot stand his music."

The snort following my confession put me at ease. "Trust me Bella, I hate his music too, but a gig is a gig. It pays money and apparently he likes Midnight Sun's music." He dropped his voice conspiringly. "Between you and me Bella, the dude is a total douche. He treats all his staff like shit and has a show rider longer than my leg. It's got fucking stupid shit on it too, no one is allowed to look him in the eyes, he must have exactly 47 bottles of water sent in from Denmark. What a wanker."

"I thought I could feel the wanker-y vibe coming from him. I am so glad that you've confirmed my suspicions. You need to make a public service announcement about that guy!"

Edward laughed his musical laugh. "You are so right! Why haven't I thought about that yet?!"

"It's because you hadn't met me yet. Edward, quite frankly, I'm a genius." I deadpanned. "Just kidding! Oh by the way, care to explain to me how I'm talking to you right now?"

I mentally high-fived myself and fist-pumped the air. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was joking around on the phone with Edward freaking Cullen! Masen just cocked his head at me and judged me with his little judgey eyes.

_What of it dog? Come at me bro!_

"Well, Miss Bella, I was just sitting here outside in the foyer, minding my own my own business, signing merch, when your dear mother comes torpedoing her way through the crowd. I swear she locked eyes with me and I was just on the end of her tunnel vision." Edward explained humorously.

"Oh God, she did not did she?!" I face-palmed myself. My mother, ever the smooth operator, not.

"Hey! This is story time! Don't interrupt story time!" Edward jokingly chastised.

_Two can play at that game…_

"So sorry, Sir! Should I start calling you Mikey Newton? Continue your story…Sir."

"Ouch Bella, you wound me! I'll let that comment slide, even though it was totally below the belt! Anyway… what I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, was…where was I? Oh yes, eyes locked, tunnel vision and torpedo. So, your mum comes bouncing up to me and starts freaking out! I couldn't make out much of what she was saying, just…DAUGHTER…SING…LOVE…MIDNIGHT SUN…EDWARD…SEXUAL BEAST! She tried calling you to tell you she'd met me a couple of times, and you called back, so here we are!"

I groaned. I was going to kill my mother.

_Can I just go crawl in a hole now? Everything was going so well! He was starting to talk to me as a normal person! Dammit mum, maybe a little more subtly next time!_

"Edward, please ignore anything and everything my mother says, she suffers from a chronic case of verbal diarrhoea and a lack of filter. It really is a problem."

He snorted again. "No stress Bella! No harm, no foul!"

"Yeah, maybe to you" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Edward asked a little too innocently.

"Nothing Mr. I'm-A-Rockstar-And-I'm-Used-To-Everyone-Falling-Over-Themselves-Around-Me. Absolutely nothing!" The sarcasm was dripping.

"Ouch Bella, again with my ego! I'm going to develop a complex!" Edward said light-heartedly.

I heard muffled talking in the background as I tried to come to grips as to what was actually happening right now.

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry, I've gotta go. Apparently King Newton has summoned me. Supposedly he wants to sing a duet with me, aren't I just the luckiest guy alive?! Fucking shoot me now!"

I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Good luck to you! Sounds like you're going to need all you can get! Try not to kill him, even though I would find that incredibly entertaining."

He sighed. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it, trust me. It was lovely to talk to you Bella, I hope we'll see you at one of our shows sometime soon."

"No thank you for talking to me! Even though you had no choice in the matter because my mother practically forced you, I still really appreciate it. I have tickets to the New York show next month so I'll see you there!"

This conversation was coming to a close, but I just wanted to stay talking to him forever.

_You're just another fan Bella…_

"New York huh? I'll see you on my turf then. Alright, I've really gotta go before Newton sends his minions to chop off my head. I'll pass you back to your mother. Good night Bella."

Edward almost sounded disappointed too…no, he couldn't be. He was probably just sick of Mikey Newton pulling strings.

I feigned a laugh.

"Good luck and thanks again. Night Edward."

"AM I NOT THE BEST MOTHER EVER?!" My mum yelled into the phone.

I managed a laugh for real this time.

"Yes, thank you so much mum, I can't believe you managed to do this for me. I love you so much."

"You're more than welcome baby girl! I'm gonna go back in and watch the show, I love you too."

My mum hung up and I just sat there on the floor with my phone in shock. I just had a phone conversation with my number one inspiration and idol in music and he treated me as if I was a normal person and not just a fan. I was totally dumbfounded. Never in my life did I ever expect to talk to Edward Cullen, let alone just one on one without 20 thousand screaming hormonal women around.

Not to say that I myself was not hormonal. I was a woman with a pulse; I would go there in a heartbeat.

_I JUST TALKED TO EDWARD CULLEN!_

I knew exactly what this called for: solo dance party. I turned on the first thing that was on my stereo and just danced around the room to let all the crazy energy out. At one point Masen was staring at me, judging with those judgey eyes again so I picked him up and we started waltzing around the room. The Scottish terrier was not impressed.

I was going to remember this night forever! Nothing could ever top this!

* * *

A/N: There are a few people actually reading this story?! *Falls over in shock*

This story is going to be a slow burn, I have some vague ideas about where I see this story heading but I'm just making it up as I go along.

This Edward and Bella meeting over the phone situation is based off of my own experience when I first met one of my idols. I had his picture in my school locker and everything. Bella- although clumsy and neurotic on the inside, handled the situation a whole lot better than I did. I was a blubbering mess of tears and "Oh my God" 's. Worked out for me in the end though, because we're now friends!

Each chapter title will be a song title that I love and find relevant to the chapter. I'll let you know the song and the artist in the A/N. Last chapter's was Find You by Zedd. This chapter it's I Feel Alive by We the Kings.

I'm thinking that each chapter I'll also recommend another Twilight fanfic that I love. I love finding new stories to read. I am partial to All Human stories though so I'll mainly be posting those. This chapter's recommendation is:

_Rm w a Vu_ by AngelGoddess1981- Bella needs a place to live so she rents out a room in Edward's house. What could happen next?

Thank you so, so much for reading and for those couple of you who have favourited or followed this story, this is just the beginning! You're amazing.

Until next time

x CM


	3. Euphoria

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or anything else related to it. It's all Stephanie Meyer's. This alternate universe is mine though.**

* * *

That night I went to bed dreaming of green eyes and copper hair.

The next morning I woke up to my mum bursting into my room with a package in her hands.

"Bella! Wake up, you've slept long enough! I have a little pressie to give you…" she teased.

I was so disoriented I couldn't make sense of what was happening.

_Why can't I keep sleeping? I was having the most amazing dream…_

Then realisation hit me.

_Hang on that actually happened! I talked to Edward Cullen on the phone last night and now he knows I exist! _

I bolted upright in my bed and grabbed my mum, tackled her onto my bed and squeezed the shit out of her.

"Mum, you made me talk to THE Edward Cullen! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!"

I heard mum spluttering from underneath me.

"Bella…Bella...You're crushing me!"

"Oops, fuck! Sorry mum, didn't mean to almost kill you. I was just trying to show my undying love for you. Even though you told Edward I thought he was a sexual beast and subtlety is not your specialty, I love you anyway." I said as I gingerly crawled off her.

Mum laughed. "You're welcome sweetheart, and here, I come baring gifts! Here, I framed this for you, I thought you might like to display it."

She handed me over a picture frame and all I could do was gasp at what was inside it.

Inside was the sheet music to my favourite Midnight Sun song signed by all the band members and complete with a message handwritten by Edward himself.

**Bella,**

**I heard this was your favourite song of ours. It's mine too.**

**I bet Mikey Newton wishes he could have written this. ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your support.**

**Love always, **

**Edward. **

It was perfect, in every sense of the word. I couldn't believe that this was for me. Personalised, for me! If I was going to be honest with myself, I never thought I would ever get anywhere close to Edward Cullen and Midnight Sun, but in the space of 24 hours I had talked to Edward and had my own signed sheet music in my hands. Wow.

"Bella, I know you think that's amazing, but I have one more thing for you." Mum interrupted and handed me her phone and pressed play.

Edward's smiling face popped up on the screen. God he was beautiful, dressed in a black leather jacket, simple pendant around his neck, hair in its usual disarray looking like he'd been running his hands through it all day and his eyes, Lord, those eyes were sparkling.

I was speechless, and holding my chest as if my heart was going to fall out. It seriously felt that way. And then he started speaking.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. Just wanted to say that the duet with Mikey Newton was a success- on my part anyway. I definitely kicked his ass at his own song and then may or may not have stolen 3 bottles of his Danish water. Rebel, I know." He chuckled. "I hope you like the sheet music we got you. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob say hi, they were so devastated that they couldn't get to talk to the awesome Aussie girl but they were more than happy to sign the sheet for you. Thank you so much for the chat, it was really what I needed tonight. I really, really hope that we get to see you at the New York show next month. Please come up and say hi to us, we're all super nice, I promise! Until then, see you later Bella!" Edward waved, smiled his dazzling smile and then the screen went black.

My jaw was on the floor.

_Am I dead? Have I died and gone to heaven? _

I grabbed mum's hand and put it over my chest.

"Tell me mum, is my heart still beating? Tell me I'm not dead. Is this real life?"

Mum laughed in earnest. "Bella, you're alive and well, fully conscious and yes this is real life. Edward is really such a sweet boy, so willing to talk to everyone and anyone. It was his idea to do the video message actually. I met the boy that plays bass as well, what's his name? Oh yes Emmett! Such a charming and funny young man, giant too! I mean Edward's tall but slim… Emmett is an absolute beast, all muscle…cute dimples too!"

"Mum! Tell me you do not have a crush on Emmett, what about dad? Poor daddy."

"Bella, sweetie, you know that your father will always be number one to me. I am a woman though, I can appreciate the other men, and he's much too young for me anyway." Mum told me with a wink.

What are the side effects for shock? Surely it can't be good for the body, especially since I'd been in this state for the past 12 hours, but hell, I wasn't complaining! If I died it'd be a fuck awesome way to go!

"Mum, thank you, thank you so much again. Mother of the year award goes to you!"

I heard my phone beep with a message.

"I just sent you the video so you can watch it over and over again until you know every word off by heart, don't even try to deny that's what you're going to do, I know you better than you know yourself girl! I'll leave you to freak out by yourself, just try not to scream too much, don't want the neighbours calling the police on us!" Mum joked as she walked out the room.

_24 hours changes so much. Last night I was in the bath singing along to Midnight Sun, now this. _

I don't know how long I sat there on my bed trying to wrap my head around the whole concept. Could have been two minutes or two hours, who knows? All I know is that I was no closer to successfully processing it all.

I decided to hang the framed sheet music right above my desk, where I write most of my own songs. Hopefully it would encourage some inspiration. I watched the video once- ok maybe five times and threw my phone down.

_Bella! Snap out of it! Stop acting like an obsessive fan girl! Go any further and you'll be morphing your two faces together to see what your babies would look like…Maybe I'm a bit curious…No Bella! Listen to yourself! You'll be getting a restraining order put on you. You are a mature, respectful 21 year old woman; Edward is just a normal 27 year old man with an abnormal job. You admire him, calm yourself!_

That's it, I needed to chill the fuck out so I went in the shower and sat down and the words started coming to me all the lyrics that I'd been having such a hard time coming up with in the past few days were unlocked with this simple encounter with my idol. I spent the next 3 hours hunched over my desk, writing furiously and making trips to my piano to figure out the melody to match my lyrics that were just flowing. I'd never felt so musically satisfied in my life.

I checked my emails and had one waiting from the Midnight Sun fan club with the headline being "FREE SHOW IN MELBOURNE TONIGHT".

_What. Free show?!_

I clicked on the link and read the email. Midnight Sun had just announced a last minute free show at Federation Square, tonight. Fuck.

"MUUUUUMMMMM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Mum came bolting up the stairs.

"What's up, everything ok?" She puffed, out of breath.

"Midnight Sun are doing a free show at Fed Square tonight! You keen?"

"Really? Yes of course! Let me get ready, how long do I have?" She seemed genuinely excited.

I checked my watch.

"You have one hour! Go, move!" I coached.

"Ok, I'm going!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

_Fuck, one hour. One hour to get ready to see my favourite band in the world play. What the hell am I supposed to wear?! I needed something mature, yet rocky, casual and effortless. _

I threw my entire wardrobe on the floor, considered calling Alice and promptly decided against it knowing that she'd probably suggest wearing a fucking mini dress or just lingerie and that was just not practical for public or the middle of bloody winter in Melbourne. At that point I saw piles of my clothes beginning to move and I thought I was losing my mind until I finally saw Masen pop his head out from underneath it all with a red hat in his mouth.

_What the hell is with this dog and my clothes? Hmm… red hat… this could work. _

I pat Masen and thanked him for the outfit inspiration. How pathetic was it that I could trust my dog to pick my outfits better than my best friend? I decided not to linger on that thought and chucked a casual stylish outfit together centred around the red hat. Finally satisfied with my choice, mum and I set off to see Midnight Sun perform and when we arrived at Federation Square, my heart sank. There were fangirls everywhere with lame-ass posters and homemade t-shirts. If they started screaming throughout the whole show, I was going to have to beat some bitches. Nothing pissed me off more than going to see an artist or a band perform and having girls mindlessly squealing from their exploding ovaries the whole fucking time.

Mum leant to me

"Jesus, this is ridiculous! I'll help you trip them all to get to the front if you like?"

I had to laugh. "Thanks mum, sounds like a plan!"

**EPOV**

I scanned the crowd from backstage to get a feel for the audience.

_Fangirl. Fangirl. Grandma. Fangirl._

Then my eyes locked onto a gorgeous brunette in a red hat. She hadn't seen me from where I was standing but she was laughing at something and the smile lit up her entire face. She was stunning.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for reading guys, I've gotten a couple of reviews and I'm so glad you like the story so far! I've set up an account on the website polyvore under the username theoldletter . For those of you who don't know, it's a website where you can put together collections of outfit inspirations, so I thought I'd put together outfits of what I'm thinking the characters are wearing. I've put together an outfit for Bella at the end of this chapter in the red hat, so if you're interested in that, go check it out and follow me there!

This chapter's song is Euphoria by Loreen. (The best thing to come out of Eurovision if you ask me) ;)

This chapter's fanfic recommendation is

_Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me_ by ericastwilight.

Edward is an alcoholic who has hit rock bottom and Bella is a therapist with less than orthodox methods of treatment and intervention. This is one of my all-time favourite fanfictions and it's still going! Fair warning though, it's angsty as fuck but it's beautifully written, I wish I could write half as good as her!

Thanks for reading again and hope you have an amazing day/night whenever you're reading this wherever you are in the world!

Until next time!

x CM


	4. We Are Stars

I have a longer chapter for you this time! Time for Bella to meet a couple of the guys! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or anything else related to it. It's all Stephanie Meyer's. This alternate universe is mine though.**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you? Well I was definitely getting those vibes, in most cases that'd be creepy but I was getting that tingly feeling that wasn't actually unpleasant. I looked around to try and find the source of that feeling and found nothing.

_Huh…that's odd, I could have sworn someone was watching me. _

I shrugged.

I turned around and crashed into a brick wall, or what I thought was a brick wall which actually turned out to be a monster of a man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sir…Holy fuck."

I looked up and saw who the brick wall was. Emmett McCarty the bassist from Midnight Sun. I gasped; the guy was grinning ear to ear and looking at me like I was a long lost best friend so of course I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi, Mr. McCarty, I'm so sorry. It's so nice to meet you, I'm Bella. I'm a huge fan!" I whispered so I wouldn't draw attention to us. Granted, the man was a mountain, I'm not sure how he hadn't drawn attention already.

I held out my hand for him to shake and he looked at it, scoffed and swatted it away.

_Well that's a bit rud-_

I was cut off from my thoughts by Emmett grabbing me and embracing me in a big bear hug, and he picked me up entirely off the ground.

"Baby Bella, please call me Emmett it's an honor to meet you!" He laughed and I squealed.

At that moment he noticed my mother standing next to me.

"Renee? My lady love? Two nights in a row! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He looked back at me. "Is this your Bella? Like signed sheet music, on the phone to Edward Bella?" He put me back on solid ground and kissed my mum on the cheek.

_What the fuck is happening? Have I just entered some parallel universe? I'm face to face with Emmett McCarty and he's flirting with my mother?_

"Hello Emmett dear!" My mother responded and pat him on the arm. "Yes this is my Bella! The very one! Bella found out about the show tonight and insisted we come, but I wasn't going to argue! I couldn't wait to see your handsome face again!" She smiled at him.

I stood there in shock at the exchange. "Mum…Emmett! What the fuck, this is strange! Remember my father? Charlie? Married 25 years? Forget about him?"

Emmett laughed at my look of bewilderment. "Calm down Baby Bells! We're only kidding around; I'd never cheat on my Rosie!"

Rosalie Hale was Emmett's long-term girlfriend and Victoria's Secret supermodel. 5 foot 11 blonde bombshell, she'd be forgiven for being a total raging bitch but from what I'd seen and heard, she couldn't be further from a bitch if she tried. She was publicly acknowledged as one of the world's most charitable celebrities- mainly focused on raising awareness and funds for domestic violence and made numerous trips to Africa every year where she helped build schools and educate children in remote areas. She was exactly the type of celebrity I would hope to be if I ever became one.

Emmett grabbed my cheeks and pushed them up. "Smile! Frowning give you wrinkles!"

Emmett winked at me and with that he grabbed my hat and put it on his head.

I chuckled "Emmett, I'm not sure that hat really suits you, I mean it's for women!"

He looked ridiculous in it, really.

"Who cares? I can rock it! You'll be lucky to get it back Baby Bells!"

I shook my head. Emmett McCarty was such an awesome guy. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in an internationally famous super band, I could definitely see him becoming one of my best friends or like the big brother I never had. He had this infectious, joyous aura surrounding him that touched everyone he came into contact with. You could tell that he was a kind, caring and generous soul and with him around, life would never be dull. What a life that would be!

I smiled, and suddenly remembered I needed to say thank you.

"I wanted to say thank you Emmett, for the sheet music last night. It was so perfect and thoughtful"

Emmett waved it off. "Don't thank me! Thank the ginger! He's the one that organised it all, he rounded us all up. He had a lot of things to say about you by the way! You made quite the impression"

_I made an impression on Edward? Oh my god, I must have made a complete dick of myself. Fuck. _

Emmett lowered his voice and turned serious. "But Bella, if you really want to thank me, please don't tell Eddie I called him a 'ginger'… or that I called him Eddie for that matter. He's a lovely guy and all but if anyone fucks with his name…I mean, he'll have my balls, and I need my balls, Bella! How else am I supposed to father Rosie's children?!"

I had no choice but to laugh, and I laughed hard. I just could not take Emmett seriously with all this talk of his balls and his genuine look of fear but with my girlie hat on his head, that was the end of me. I was in stitches with tears in my eyes.

"Don't laugh at me Bells! I'm deadly serious!" Emmett's serious façade started to break and soon he was laughing alongside me, getting strange looks from all the girls around us until they started to do double takes, realising that the giant of a man was in fact Emmett McCarty.

I was realising that I was getting death glares from the girls and decided that I needed to alert Emmett before the wolves started descending.

_Annnddd this is a shot to my self-confidence…Down bitches, I'm only having conversation, no need to tear me apart limb from limb. _

"Uhh Emmett, as much as I'm loving this little impromptu rendezvous, we've gained an audience of the let-me-get-a-piece-of-him type and since you are so concerned about your balls, I think it's time for you to make a run for it!"

Emmett's head shot up and a look of sheer panic came across his face.

"Thanks Baby Bells! That's my cue to bail!" He kissed my mother and I on the cheek and turned to leave but not before I grabbed my hat back.

"You know that looks better on me, girlfriend! I'll talk to you soon girl! Ciao!"

Emmett made his way through the crowd, a lot more gracefully than I thought a brick wall could move.

My mum turned to me expectantly. "I told you Emmett was wonderful, didn't I?!"

I let a breath out I didn't realise I was holding this entire time. Emmett McCarty in the flesh, was an absolute sweetheart and I can't believe how lucky I had been to run into him and strike up this unlikely friendship.

"He liked my hat!" Was all I managed to choke out to my mother, all sorts of intellectual conversation had left me.

Mum looked at me, extremely amused. "I know sweetie, I know how big this is to you. This is a moment you'd been dreaming of for a long time. I'm so happy and excited for you." She pulled me into one of those hugs that only mums can give.

I checked my watch. "Thanks mum, the boys still have 30 minutes until they go on stage so I'm going to go to the bathroom and pull myself together, so I don't look like those girls over there"

I pointed to a group of screaming fangirls losing their shit over the roadies setting Jacob Black's drum kit up.

_Hopefully they'll lose their voice before they start. A mute gig, wouldn't that be ideal!_

"Ok sweetie, I'll be around here." My mum assured me.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. Didn't matter that it was middle of winter in Melbourne, I was still flushed and blushing bright red from the excitement of the past couple of days, there was no calming me down. My eyes were glowing bright, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I made my way back outside but for the life of me I couldn't find my mother, didn't help that the sun was starting to set and it was starting to go dark. So I sent her a text message asking where she was.

I got a text message back nearly straight away

***Follow the barrier around the corner you'll find me eventually ;)***

_Right mum, cryptic as fuck and what is with that suggestive winky face?_

What I saw stopped me in my tracks. I was rooted to the spot, couldn't move a muscle. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to tear itself out of my chest, I was hyperventilating. I knew these signs. I was beginning to have a panic attack.

I'd suffered from anxiety on and off for the past 8 years. I'd always been extremely self-conscious and had low self-esteem and a terrible lack of confidence. I've always been mature for my age- when other kids were out drinking or experimenting with drugs I was at home in my bedroom writing songs about the world, about injustice, about happiness, about heartache. Heartache I knew well. I was never really a popular choice with the boys, cemented by the fact that in Year 8 I had a crush on a boy and his friend decided it was his duty to let me know that the object of my affection would never like me, as he only liked pretty girls. That really set the tone for the rest of my adolescence until I was 18 and had a chance encounter with Paul Thompson at a concert. Paul was my first love and opened me up to the prospect that maybe I didn't repulse every male on the planet, but he couldn't commit to me so after almost two years of 'What are we?' We decided to end it and luckily we're still very close friends to this day.

Music had always been my constant though. Even through the love and hurt, being able to write and sing about my feelings was a therapy I used throughout my life. Being onstage is like nothing I can describe. It was a side of myself that didn't come out for anything else. When I was on stage, I wasn't insecure Bella, I was confident and I knew my place. Every word I sung and every note I played came from my heart. I knew music was what I was supposed to do with my life, in what capacity, I wasn't sure. I wasn't naïve enough to believe I could make it as a world class musician and singer, so I decided to go to university to study teaching in the hopes of becoming a music teacher and change the lives of children the way that music changed my life.

I managed to quickly duck around the corner to avoid having a full-blown meltdown in sight of everyone. My brain was starting to catch up to the rest of my body and realised what had almost brought me to my knees. I had found my mother, and she was talking to someone, even though I could only see the back of their head I knew exactly who it was, straight away. Tall build in skinny black jeans and a navy flannel shirt with the most distinctive mess of copper hair, you'd have been blind not to know who it was.

_Trying to talk myself out of a complete panic attack, I reasoned with myself._

_You've already talked to him on the phone Bella…_

_You already know he's a nice guy…_

_But Emmett said that you'd made an impression…_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Now's not the time Bella, you have the opportunity to meet your idol and you're standing here hiding? Get the fuck out there before you regret it. _

I looked down on the treble clef tattooed on my wrist. It was a constant reminder that if I ever lose my way, music would be there to guide me. It's in front of my face the whole time. It was with that thought in my head that I decided to go back around that corner and meet my idol. The least I could do was thank him for all that he's given me over the past 3 years.

"Bella! There you are!" My mum shouted when she noticed me approaching.

At the acknowledgement of my presence, Edward turned around to face me and I saw him in all his glory. Genetically he was so perfect he could have been something Michelangelo sculpted. I felt like I needed to congratulate his parents on making such a beautiful person. He was a gift to the world. His eyes widened in shock as he saw me but recovered quickly and instead plastered a megawatt smile on his face.

"So Bella, we finally meet!" Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it as he looked in my eyes, scorching. His eye lashes were beautiful but his emerald eyes were sparkling.

_This is better than any dream I've ever had. Please go on forever…_

"Edward, so nice to meet you face to face! I just came around looking for my mother and yet here she is, accosting you once again!" I joked, internally high fiving myself at having the ability to speak at all in this situation.

"Now,now Bella!" Edward said as he put an arm across my shoulders. My body hummed with electricity from the contact. "Renee simply ran into me and was telling me that my gift and message was well received. Is she correct in saying that?"

I looked over at my mum who was positively vibrating with joy, enough to almost rival Alice on a shopping spree.

"She is correct. I did really want to say thank you. The sheet music was perfect and now has prize position over my desk. I literally ran into Emmett before and thanked him too. The man is a brick house; I'm going to have bruises."

Edward frowned slightly. "That's not fair! Emmett got to meet you before I did! You were my Bella first!" Edward said in what I was sure was a joking manner.

I patted him on the chest. "There, there Edward. Don't get your knickers in a twist, there's plenty of me to go around!" I joked back.

Edward spluttered. "Don't get my what in a what?!"

I laughed. "Lost in translation, never mind."

Edward looked at me incredulously. "You Australians are so strange."

I removed his hand and ignored the absence it created immediately. "You can't talk Mister! You're on my turf now!" I said with a bit more sass than necessary. I was joking of course.

Edward innocently lifted his hands in defeat. "OK, I surrender! You're the queen! Maybe I should be bringing you Danish water. Bella Newton… has a ring to it."

I gasped in mock horror and playfully slapped Edward's arm. "Take that back you Dick!"

Edward tried to dodge my slapping tirade. "I was considering it, until you called me a Dick! I ain't taking it back now!"

My mum was speechless just standing there looking in shock at the exchange.

"Mummy! Help me! The big rockstar is being mean to me!"

My mum laughed. "I love you hunny, but you got yourself into this mess! I'll leave you two to it."

"Traitor!" I yelled as she walked away still laughing.

Edward and I stood there staring at each other, it wasn't uncomfortable, it's like we didn't need to speak, but I decided I wasn't going to waste this moment. It might be the only one I get.

"Truce?" I said and held out my pinky.

Edward chuckled. "Alright… truce." He offered me his pinky.

"We just pinky promised, Edward. This shit cannot be broken." I said seriously.

"I know Bella, we're now blood brothers…or brother and sister, fuck, whatever!" He flustered. "How's Masen anyway, not causing any more trouble?"

"No, he's good. He helped me pick out my outfit actually!"

Edward made a face. "Wait…your dog helped you pick out your outfit?"

I realised how bizarre that sounded. "Yeah he picked out the hat" I said pointing at my head obviously.

"A magical dog that helps you pick out your clothes?! I need this dog, every fucking day!" Edward said appreciatively.

"You dress yourself fine, you have no issues, look at you!"

Edward smiled his dazzling megawatt smile at me.

It was that moment that Emmett popped his head around the corner.

"Yo! Ed, we gotta be on stage man… Oh hey Baby Bells! You finally met Edward! Sorry I have to steal him from you right now but we got a show to do!" Emmett was full of energy and fired up. Fired up enough to steal my hat again. Fucker!

"Emmett, if I didn't think you were so damn awesome, I'd kick your ass!"

Emmett laughed loudly. "I'd love to see you try! Thanks for the loan!"

He disappeared around the corner.

Edward watched the whole scene with a strange look on his face.

"Did you want me to get it back for you?" He offered.

I waved it off. "Meh, let him go, I'll get him one of his own in New York so he can give mine back."

"Ahh yes…New York" Edward said contemplatively "You'll be on my turf!"

Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek. "See you in New York City Bella. I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'm sure I will, Edward. You boys are all so crazy talented. You'll blow everyone away!"

"Fingers crossed!" Edward threw me one more dazzling smile and then he was gone.

I didn't even have time to freak out because the music was starting so I ran around to the front of the stage and met up with my mum.

It was the most spectacular sight I'd ever seen. Jacob Black at the back pounding the shit out of those drums, Jasper Whitlock quiet and confident starting off the epic guitar riffs and there was Emmett wearing my damn hat, looking like a goofball, rallying the crowd up with his tiny bass being dwarfed by his massive form. Then Edward ran onstage, the girls went insane, he strapped on his guitar and that was it. Those boys were in the zone. I watched song after song, being poured out of those boys, giving every single bit of themselves to the songs and to the audience. I knew why I loved them so much, they were mesmerising.

I heard the opening chords of my favourite song start to play and Edward's eyes locked onto mine.

"This one's for you, Bella!" Edward said before again launching into the song.

I was completely into it. Mind, Body & Soul.

* * *

A/N: Yay! They finally met face to face! I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter or two won't have any direct Edward/Bella contact but it's kind of necessary stuff in the build up to New York! Pre-warning: This isn't 100% canon to begin with; remember I said it'll be a slow burn! I want it to be more of a natural progression to their relationship.

This chapter's song is We Are Stars by The Pierces

This chapter's fanfic recommendation is

_Beneath the Surface_ by My-Bella. Bella is an intern terrified of sharks working for Edward, a marine researcher specialising in that very creature. Can he help her get over her fear? This is amazingly written, full of detail and paints the most vivid pictures. I love how unique this fic is. Go check it out!

It makes me so happy to see you guys following and favouriting this story. I've thrown a lot of little anecdotes in from my own life and to see that it's been so well received by you lovely people is incredible. I'm not a writer at all, I just couldn't get this story out of my head!

Anyway, enough of my rambling, I have some real life to get back to. I hope yours is treating you well

Until next time!

x CM


End file.
